


Daddy's Pussy-boy

by SweetNTasty



Category: Glee
Genre: Burt's an ass, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Finn & Benny are into BDSM, Forced Feminization, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Spanking, Surgery, Surgery to have a pussy, burt's a bit crazy, made up things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNTasty/pseuds/SweetNTasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name's Kurt and this is my story :</p><p>I was born in Opan. Burt my dad is an abusive man, all he did was beat and blamed my mom for everything because of that mom died of blood loss. Now all he has is me, and am scared out of my mind to be left with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say that this not my first time writing stories, i do write just don't post them online so go easy on me when your reading the story...
> 
> OH and read the tags, to know what your in for.  
> *ignore any mistakes seen*

**Chapter One - < Changed >**

**Burt's pov:**

I know am an abusive bitch but i can't help it, it's in my blood, my son Kurt is all i care about i didn't even care when his bitch of a mother died that cunt couldn't handle my Big Dick anyways but i know Kurt would be able to handle it and i have a lot planed out for him.

He is a cute a little bitch that am going to enjoy breaking, he got all the curves on his body from his bitch of a mother,large blue-ish innocent eyes,a cute little pouty lips that am going to enjoy stretching and big ass he is short for boy and to have a big ass am proud of him.

Today i have a lot planed out for him, i plan to take him to the doctors office to get rid of his little dick and give him a big plump looking pussy that am going to enjoy beating it up.

**Kurt's pov:**

It is Saturday today and i had to make daddy's breakfast or i was going to a get a beating of a life time. I got out of bed but then smelled food i panicked, daddy must be awake am going to get beaten i didn't wake up early to make his food. 

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Minutes later, i am getting dressed in the clothes daddy told me to wear, when we are home alone [a pink thong ](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSEogmrxvsf8JPhXybCRd3w-9c_2FvFfdAYum6Y4xCD5bYWLwSX)and a big t-shirt that goes pass my knees, i hurried down stairs to see daddy sitting on the breakfast table drinking his coffee i got on my knees to apologize for waking up late.

" Daddy am sorry for waking up late and not making you breakfast" i said, daddy just smiled at me weird he never smiles always looking angry.

" Kurt baby i forgive you i was the one that woke up early just to make you breakfast, now come up here and sit on lap like the little bitch you are." he said.

 I was on the edge of tears when he called me a bitch, but i couldn't question him i didn't want to be beaten. I rose from knees and sat up his lap. I started feeling uncomfortable immediately because his hands were on my hips grinding me into his chest so that my ass was rubbing against his jeans, i couldn't do anything to stop though all i did was just sit on his lap helpless as he continued to grind my hips faster making him groan. 

" Drink the juice first " he said i couldn't question him, i felt my hands move on their own as they went for orange juice on the table i brought the juice up to my lips shakily and took a tiny sip. 

" Drink all juice bitch " i didn't say anything i brought the juice up to my lips again and started jugging it down my throat,my vision started to blur as i started seeing everything as two.

the last thing i heard before darkness consumed me was

" Your gonna have a nice pussy boy".....

  **Burt's pov:**

" Your gonna have a nice pussy boy" i said to his sleeping face, now all i needed to do was to send him to the doctor's office and get his little dick removed.

The doctor Finn and i have been great friends since college so he knows of all my secrets plans to break my little bitch  _" Kurt"_ of course i was the one that broke his mother, that cunt couldn't please me well anyways but now i have Kurt and that's all that matters.

I took Kurt's sleeping body into my red jeep and drove us to the hospital. it was night time by the time we got here so it was easy carrying his sleeping body into the hospital without getting to much attention.I looked for the room number Finn gave to me last night from the talk on the phone and carried Kurt up the stairs. I found the room about a minute later and knocked on his door. it was opened by a small looking boy with long brown hair, big brown eyes and small lips.

" Daddy Finn a man's at the door " the boy said looking back 

" Bring him in Benny" i heard Finn's shouting voice, i followed the small boy into the room with Kurt on my shoulder and saw Finn sitting in his office chair as soon as he saw me a small smile played on his lips. 

"You brought him good now lets get to work" he said as he took Kurt from my shoulders and placed him in the bed across the small boy. I smiled he knew exactly what i wanted him to Kurt from last night's talk.

" So who's the small boy you got there" i asked taking a seat next to his office chair

" He's name Benny saw him on the streets last night all left alone decided to make him my pussy-boy, just changed that dick of his into a big plump pussy " he said looking proud.

" Oh my what a small boy he is " i said looking at Benny comparing him to Kurt, he was much younger.

" Benny show my good friend what nice work i made with your wet pussy this morning" Finn said as Benny blushed 

" But Daddy Finn i... he was cut off by a loud slap across his face. he whimpered i felt sorry for him that slap really echoed around the room.

" Don't you ever question me boy, now show him, you'll be punished when we get home" Finn said his voice filled with anger. Benny large eyes were filled with tears as he took of his blue shorts wearing nothing underneath.

"Good now turn around and open that pussy up for him to see what i made with it" Finn said now taking off Kurt's clothes and throwing them on the floor.

Benny whimpered as he turned around and opened his pussy up, i must that pussy was wet with cum dripping on the floor. I looked closer 

"Now that's how pussy i want Kurt's pussy to look like, dripping with my cum" i said looking at Benny's pussy still dripping with cum 

" Okay now Benny enough you can put your shorts back on" Finn said as Benny got up and put his shorts up with eyes still filled with tears.

" Now Burt am done changing Kurt little dick,do you want me to give him tits or you want him to have big fat nipples that can be milked" Finn asked as he cleaned the bloody mess he has made for Kurt.

" I prefer the second choice my friend" I said picturing Kurt with big fat nipples that can be milked got me hard.After some hours i finally got to see Kurt his little dick was gone now replaced by a big plump pussy,small nipples now big fat nipples. I am proud of my choice to drug him and change him this morning.

"Oh Kurt am going to have so much fun beating your pussy up . I said to his sleeping face

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness "40" Kudos thank you, thank you, thank you i never thought i would even reach "10" but "40" Thank you all... so yea here is Chapter 2 enjoy...  
> read the tags, to know what your in for  
> * ignore any mistakes seen please*

**  
Chapter Two - < Waking up >**

**Kurt's pov:**

I opened my eyes, blinked, yawned, closed them again.  
  
I felt confused and pain all over my body. I can't remember getting in my bed, the last thing i remember was drinking orange juice and nothing after that.   
I tried to move my body but found it difficult. i opened my eyes, all i could see was the white color of the ceiling.I went ahead and tried to get out of bed, as I stood I felt an incredible weakness throughout my body, I gasp as my legs gave out and I hit the ground.   
  
" took you long enough to wake up" i heard daddy's voice through out the room, I tried to respond back but can only mumble.  
  
I felt his hands on my shoulders, turning me over, then picking me up. He lays me back on the bed, with my head near the side.  
  
"Can you hear what I'm saying?" Daddy asks.  
  
I can only mumble back.  
  
"Great!" Daddy says excitedly.  
  
His hand touches my face, rubs my cheek. I wonder what he is doing, its a very odd touch. It gets even stranger as he slips a finger into my mouth. I feel myself suck on his finger just a bit, my tongue pushes against it, a reflex to the invasion. I wonder if he is trying to check me for vitals or something.  
  
"I think I used a bit too much maybe..." he slaps my cheek, and begins to stroke my neck and face. He has large, powerful hands. The caress is strange, like he is fondling me.  
  
I start to see clearly and when I try to speak it comes out.  
  
"Wha... What's going on Daddy?" i ask  
  
"You don't remember?" Daddy looks really surprised.  
  
"No... what happened?" i ask again when i start to feel an intense pain in between my legs.  
  
" The surgery messed with your mind a bit" He says with smiling softly.  
  
I coughed and swallowed, confused. "What?"   
  
Daddy then took my hand and placed it on my stomach, it was then I realized I didn't have a shirt on. I didn't get what he was doing as he moved my hand lower. It hit me when he got to my groin that I had no body hair left. He left my hand there and reached in between my legs and started stroking something that made the pain i was feeling in between my legs ache more. i kept whimpering as he started to speed up a bit.

Daddy then laughed.  
  
I tried to sit up, but daddy pushed me back down, leaning over my body. I became aware that he had positioned his crotch right next to my face.  
   
Letting go of me daddy reached down to the floor and picked something up. I gasped when he held the mirror below my neck, my nipples were large, they shouldn't look like that.  
  
"Your even cuter now little bitch , it's been killing me waiting for this these past few weeks." Daddy said  
  
I shook my head and muttered, "No... no no no no no...."  
  
Daddy just laughed at me. I watched in horror as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis, It was inches from my face. I felt a shiver of fear run through my body.

**Burt's pov:**

"come on little bitch open up for daddy's cock" i said 

I felt a smile tug at my lips by just looking at my baby's cute little shocked face, he knew what was coming for him and i know i won't go slow..

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all the people who has left kudos on my book....<3 <3 <3

**Chapter three - < Punished >**

**Benny's pov:**

Daddy Finn's shift has ended and it was time to go home, but i don't want to go home because i know, am going to be punished. I was cut of my thought from hearing daddy's voice.

"Benny get your toys, we are going home and don't make me repeat my self twice" daddy said, i immediately got up from the hospital chair i am sitting on and got my [red truck toy](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1346034973/KiNSMART-Pullback-font-b-Toy-b-font-font-b-Truck-b-font-1-44-Scale-For.jpg) and [yellow car toy ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/jeees/10808942/1600/1600_original.jpg) from the conner of the room.

" I am done daddy Finn"i said in my calm small voice not wanting to anger daddy any further " good" he said

" Now lets go home and you know what's coming for you when we reach there. He said with a chuckle at the end of the sentence making me shrink in the stop i am standing in.

We walk out of room 706 and out of the hospital into daddy's [red jaguar car ](http://www.topgear.com/uk/assets/cms/e01ddeb1-958f-4bb9-a78a-8d2f2e9f44a6/Large%20Image%20\(optional\).jpg?p=131212_10:25).. I sit in the back of the car, while daddy sits in driver's seat and started to drive us home.

**< <Time Skip>>**

 ( **they are now in daddy Finn's master bed and it's still Benny's pov )**

"STRIP" daddy shouted making flinch, as i quickly place my car toys in my toy bag that was next to the bathroom door and started to take my cloths off, once i was naked daddy spoke

" Am going to give you 30 spanks, Twenty for disobeying me and Ten for disobeying in front of a good friend at the end each spank, you will thank me and ask for another." Daddy said making tear come to my eyes

" I am sorry daddy Finn , i didn't mean to d-" i started to say but was cut of by a slap across my face.

" Silence Benny, don't make me repeat myself or your punished would be much worst." daddy said now angry, he then sits on the bed and motions for me to come forward, i quickly move to him.." Lay on my lap" Daddy Finn said, soon enough i was on daddy lap getting ready for my punishment..

**Finn's Pov:**

SLAP, " thank you daddy, may i have another one" Benny said in a breathless voice, " of course you can princess," i said with a smile across my face " SLAP"......"SLAP"....."SLAP", now at Twenty, Benny started to cry " shhh, your doing so well princess, ten more to go" "Okay" he said with a raspy voice..

"SLAP"...."SLAP"...."SLAP"...

Benny ass was bright red, by the time i finished spanking him..

" You did so well princess" i say very proud of my little princess 

" Thank you, daddy" Benny said in a sleepy voice.. " come on lets go to sleep now" i said feeling a smile break to my face .

**< < Mean While >>**

**Kurt's pov:**

i shook my head and muttered, " No..no no no no..."

Daddy just laughed at me, i watch in horror as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis, It was inches away from my face. I felt a shiver of run through my body.

" come on little bitch open up for daddy's cock" Daddy said 

No no no, i get up from the bed, to try to run to the bedroom door, but i feel my legs give out and i fall on the floor 

" Listen here you little shit, you are going to suck this cock, whether you like it or not" Daddy said as he grabbed me by my neck... I open my mouth to call for help, but couldn't since i felt him shove his penis in my throat and felt the air get knocked out of me " i can't breath, i can't breath, i can't breath" is i can think about having his penis down my throat, i tried to do the only thing i could think of hit his legs as hard as i could, i moved my hands and kept hitting his legs, suddenly seeing everything as two i gave up to just let death come take me...

Feeling his disgusting penis leave my mouth, i started to take deep long breaths while coughing out loud hearing deep laughing made me look up to look at daddy

" hahahahaha, oh Kurt, hahahaha you really can entertain people sometimes" daddy said

" what do you mean" i ask with a raspy voice making me flinch

" You think am done with you, little bitch this is just the beginning of the fun" daddy said once he stopped laughing

" oh no" i thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think please.......


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for really, like really late update, but it's here so enjoy....  
> *read the tags, and ignore any mistakes seen"

**Chapter Four- <Daddy's sperm>**

**Burt's pov:**

"come here little bitch, finish what you started" i said after some minutes of just looking at my baby on the floor.

" No" he said 

"What did you just say, to me" i said feeling my temper start to rise up

" i said no, what can you do" he said confidently, as if he has been waiting moment to tell me this

_"This little fucker"_

Walking over to him,i pulled his hair to get a good look at his face "NO" i scream in his "you dare to say no to me" i say while backhanding him " huh" i say getting in his face.

" Rule number one of this household, you will never say no to me, whatever i tell you to do you do it without hesitation" i say to his face with no emotion in my eyes 

" UNDERSTAND" i scream in his face again, when he does not speak 

"Yes" he say while a tear fall out his eyes

"Yes, what" i said feeling a smirk break out on my face

"Yes daddy" he says

" good" i say " this is just your first time but don't worry you will learn" i say while getting up to my feet " so next time i hear you say no, you will be punished and trust it will not be an easy punishment" i say 

" Open your mouth" i say wanting to feel the hot channels of his mouth on me again. He does nothing feeling impatient, i grab my cock and shove all of my 10" inch dick in his mouth, he gags, making me close my eyes as i feel the vibrations on my dick. Taking a hard grip of his hair i start to thrust in his mouth,going slow and easy for a bit i start to quicken my moments and move hard and fast all while i hit the back of his throat.

After 5 minutes of rough throat fucking i start to cum in his mouth...feeling Kurt start to pull back from my cock i hold him in place " swallow it" i say, keeping him still at he starts to thrash around

" Rule number two of this household, you will swallow what i give you, whether cum or piss anything you swallow them up like the big slut you are, understand"i say

" yes daddy" he replies

"good boy" i praise, draining my self in his mouth i pull my dick out

" now that your mouth is feed, go lie on the bed, it's time that virgin little pussy grows up" i say taking my black t-shirt off. he gets up and starts to walk slow to the bed all while tears falls down his face.

"Doggy style" i call out as he starts to go lie on his back.When he is in his position i walk to bed and climb behind him, opening his legs since he closed them i lick my lips while taking a good look at his pussy. It's all flushed pink, juices flowing all over the place  _" slut, i knew he was enjoying this"_  not saying i bring down to look at his lips up close, not holding back i start to eat him out 

A gasp escapes from his mouth as he starts to move around " Don't move" i say sternly and going back to eating him  _"hmmm, tastes just like strawberries"_ pushing my tongue further into his channels, he begins to squirm taking my head out i give two hard smacks on his fat ass " move more and you get more of those" i say. putting my mouth back on his lips i continue to eat.

Finally satisfied i take my head out, taking hold of my dick i gave it a few pumps to get it started 

" Please don't do this daddy, am your son" my baby says while more harsh tears start to fall from his eyes, taking a finger i put it to his pink plump lips " shhh" i say to his face " it's does not matter if you are my son, you need this, every slut like you does" i say calmly to his face 

" You are sick" he says while trying to get up, but i hold his arms behind his back

" LET GO OF ME, HELP SOMEBODY"he screams while thrashing around, quickly taking my hand i cover his mouth, going over to his ear i speak calmly " shut your mouth you dirty little whore, we all know you need this, am doing this for your own good, you should be thanking me.

Going back into position i thrust into his lips without any preparation and start to thrust

" Mhmp, nnnmp" his screams are muffled by hand  _"sluts like him always want to scream for more"_  ignoring his screams i start to fuck him hard and fast knowing that's what he will want, daddy always knows the best  

The room is filled with the smell of sex and and the bed banging against the headboard, after minutes of rough fucking...feeling myself close to cumin, i quicken my moments 

" Going to cum slut and feel you with my babies" i say through clenched teeth 

" no, n-o, st-t-top" he says am guessing out of breath, from our hard fuck, taking my hand i cover his mouth again

" yes, yes, yes, yes yes, UUUUHHGH" i scream feeling myself cum

" _There all done, now you can have daddy's babies"_ i think feeling myself smile......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just Burt's pov, next will be someone else..... tell what you think please


End file.
